


Putative

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [287]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is crushing on Gibbs or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/13/2000 for the word [putative](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/13/putative).
> 
> putative  
> Commonly thought or deemed; supposed;reputed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #015 Songfic. 
> 
> Also, I usually don't write in first person, but it just happened, so apologies if this is majorly OOC. This was based on [Crush by David Archuleta](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davidarchuleta/crush.html)
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Putative

I thought about calling you tonight. Despite your putative gruffness, I knew you’d be there if I needed you. I wanted to tell you, but I hung up the phone. I just couldn’t do it. 

These feelings for you. They rush right through me and consume me. I can’t tell anymore. Is it a crush or something real?

Do you feel the same? I can’t imagine you do. You keep everyone at arm’s length. Not letting anyone close, but at the same time I know I’m welcome in your basement anytime. Tell me, Is it a crush or something real?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
